comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece
One Piece is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issues :One Piece, vol. 91: Adventure in the Land of Samurai: 28 Aug 2019 Current Issue :One Piece, vol. 92: Introducing Komurasaki The Oiran: 06 Nov 2019 Next Issue :One Piece, vol. 93: 08 Apr 2020 Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Characters Main Characters *'Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ)/Straw Hat' - WikiPedia *'Nami/Thievish Cat' *'Roronoa Zoro/Pirate Hunter' *'Sanji/Blackleg' *'Usopp/King of Sharp Shooters' *'Chopper/Sweet Tooth' *'Nico Robin/Devil's Child' *'Franky/Cyborg' *'Brook/The Hummer' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines One Piece, vol. 92: Introducing Komurasaki The Oiran - One Piece, vol. 91: Adventure in the Land of Samurai - One Piece, vol. 90: Sacred Marijoa - One Piece, vol. 89: Bad End Musical - One Piece, vol. 88: Lion - One Piece, vol. 87: Bittersweet - One Piece, vol. 86: Emperor Assassination Plan - One Piece, vol. 85: Liar - One Piece, vol. 84: Luffy vs. Sanji - One Piece, vol. 83: Emperor of the Sea, Charlotte Linlin - One Piece, vol. 82: The World Is Restless - One Piece, vol. 81: Let's Go See the Cat Viper - One Piece, vol. 80: Opening Speech - One Piece, vol. 79: Lucy!! - One Piece, vol. 78: Champion of Evil - One Piece, vol. 77: Smile - One Piece, vol. 76: Just Keep Going - One Piece, vol. 75: Repaying the Debt - One Piece, vol. 74: New World One Piece, vol. 73: New World One Piece, vol. 72: New World One Piece, vol. 71: New World One Piece, vol. 70: New World One Piece, vol. 69: New World One Piece, vol. 68: New World One Piece, vol. 67: New World One Piece, vol. 66: New World One Piece, vol. 65: New World One Piece, vol. 64: New World One Piece, vol. 63: New World One Piece, vol. 62: New World One Piece, vol. 61: New World One Piece, vol. 60: Paramount War One Piece, vol. 59: Paramount War One Piece, vol. 58: Paramount War One Piece, vol. 57: Impel Down One Piece, vol. 56: Impel Down One Piece, vol. 55: Impel Down One Piece, vol. 54: Impel Down One Piece, vol. 53: Sabody One Piece, vol. 52: Sabody One Piece, vol. 51: The 11 Supernovas One Piece, vol. 50: Sabody One Piece, vol. 49: Thriller Bark One Piece, vol. 48 One Piece, vol. 47 One Piece, vol. 46 One Piece, vol. 45 One Piece, vol. 44 One Piece, vol. 43 One Piece, vol. 42 One Piece, vol. 41 One Piece, vol. 40 Water Seven One Piece, vol. 39 Scramble One Piece, vol. 38 Rocketman!! One Piece, vol. 37 Tom One Piece, vol. 36 The Ninth Justice One Piece, vol. 35 Captain One Piece, vol. 34 The City of water, Water 7 One Piece, vol. 33 Davy Back fight One Piece, vol. 32 Love song One Piece, vol. 31 We'll be here One Piece, vol. 30 Capriccio One Piece, vol. 29 Oratorio One Piece, vol. 28 Wyper the Beserker One Piece, vol. 27 Overture One Piece, vol. 26 Adventure on Kami's Island One Piece, vol. 25 the 100 million berry man One Piece, vol. 24 Peoples dreams One Piece, vol. 23: Vivi's Adventure One Piece, vol. 22: Hope!! One Piece, vol. 21: Utopia One Piece, vol. 20: Showdown at Alubarna One Piece, vol. 19: Rebellion One Piece, vol. 18: Ace Arrives One Piece, vol. 17: Hiruluk's Cherry Blossoms One Piece, vol. 16: Carrying On His Will One Piece, vol. 15: Straight Ahead! One Piece, vol. 14: Instinct One Piece, vol. 13: It's All Right! One Piece, vol. 12: The Legend Begins Past Storylines One Piece, vol. 1: Romance Dawn Collections *'One Piece: East Blue 1-2-3' - Collects vols. 1-3. - *'One Piece: East Blue 4-5-6' - Collects vols. 4-6. - *'One Piece: East Blue 7-8-9' - Collects vols. 7-9. - *'One Piece: East Blue 10-11-12' - Collects vols. 10-12. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 13-14-15' - Collects vols. 13-15. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 16-17-18' - Collects vols. 16-18. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 19-20-21' - Collects vols. 19-21. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 22-23-24' - Collects vols. 22-24. - *'One Piece: Skypeia 25-26-27' - Collects vols. 25-27. - *'One Piece: Skypeia 28-29-30' - Collects vols. 28-30. - *'One Piece: Skypeia 31-32-33' - Collects vols. 31-33. - *'One Piece: Water Seven 34-35-36' - Collects vols. 34-36. - *'One Piece: Water Seven 37-38-39' - Collects vols. 37-39. - *'One Piece: Water Seven 40-41-42' - Collects vols. 40-42. - *'One Piece: Water Seven 43-44-45' - Collects vols. 43-45. - *'One Piece: Thriller Bark 46-47-48' - Collects vols. 46-48. - *'One Piece: Thriller Bark 49-50-51' - Collects vols. 49-51. - *'One Piece: Sabody 52-53-54' - Collects vols. 52-54. - *'One Piece: Sabody 55-56-57' - Collects vols. 55-57. - *'One Piece: Paramount War 58-59-60' - Collects vols. 58-60. - *'One Piece: New World 61-62-63' - Collects vols. 61-63. - *'One Piece: New World 64-65-66' - Collects vols. 64-66. - *'One Piece: New World 67-68-69' - Collects vols. 67-69. - *'One Piece: New World 70-71-72' - Collects vols. 70-72. - *'One Piece: New World 73-74-75' - Collects vols. 73-75. - *'One Piece: New World 76-77-78' - Collects vols. 76-78. - *'One Piece: New World 79-80-81' - Collects vols. 79-81. - *'One Piece: New World 82-83-84' - Collects vols. 82-84. - *'One Piece: New World 85-86-87' - Collects vols. 85-87. - *'One Piece: New World 88-89-90' - Collects vols. 88-90. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Eiichiro Oda (尾田栄一郎). Publishing History First published in Japan as Wanpīsu (ワンピース) starting in 1997 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2003. Future Publication Dates :One Piece, vol. 93: 08 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:One Piece *wikipedia:One Piece (English adaptation) *wikipedia:One Piece media and release information - A list of all current volumes of the Japanese manga series One Piece, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Adventure Category:Historical